Unearthing Love Again
by Letsgobeavs05
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get attacked by a youkai sent to collect the shikon shards. Kagome ends up losing her memory! Can Inuyasha save her and tell her how he really feels, or is Kagome lost to them forever? Started editing process! 01/20/2010
1. The Fight

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me but to Rumiko Takahashi!

Unearthing Love Again

CHAPTER 1: The Fight

It's a typical day in feudal Japan and Kagome had just got back to the group after returning home to her time to replenish her supplies.

"Ah, Kagome! You brought those thin potato things!" shouted Shippou excitedly when he saw Kagome pull out the bag of potato chips from her giant yellow backpack. She smiled and handed them to him before walking over to Sango and Miroku to give them the treats she got them from home.

"Those are too good for you runt." Inuyasha said roughly as he hit the young Kitsune demon over the head while snatching the chips out from his tiny hands. Shippou glared at Inuyasha for a few seconds before remembering Kagome was only a few feet away. Inuyasha was confused as Shippou's glare turned into a smug smile.

"Kagome! Inuyasha stole my food!" Inuyasha stiffened in response to Shippou's complaint and quickly hid the bag uselessly behind his back. He whipped his head around to glare down at the runt.

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome with a raising tone. Inuyasha turned nervously to look at Kagome's strangely calm face. "Give them back, please." Kagome said sweetly and smiled at him. _'She's not going to hurt me?'_ thought Inuyasha surprisingly.

'_She's not going to hurt him?'_ thought Shippou unhappily as he crossed his arms and pouted. Inuyasha slowly brought his arm out from behind his back and dropped the chips in front of a still upset Shippou.

"Oswari!" THUMP!

All you could hear from the hanyou (in the 3-foot deep hole his face just made) was mumbling something about a bitch and how it was only food. Miroku burst into laughter and Sango chuckled silently to herself. Shippou grabbed the chips and ran to Kagome, laughing quietly to not provoke Inuyasha further. He plopped down and started eating happily, very satisfied that the stupid dog got 'sat.'

Inuyasha only caught the hoishi's laughing as he peeled himself out from the dirt and glared at them. They were all getting ready for lunch on a grassy cliff at the edge of the forest with a beautiful view. They were sitting under a tree to shade them from the heat of the beautiful summer sun.

"Damn monk, shut the hell up before I smash your face in!" growled Inuyasha as he regained his balance and went back to his previous sitting position. He wanted to take out his anger on someone and Miroku was the most annoying at the moment with his loud laughter.

"Maybe you should just be nice to me, baka!" Shippou yelled, feeling safe by Kagome. He thought it would be funny to provoke Inuyasha from a distance to see if maybe Kagome could 'sit' him again. He smiled at the thought.

"Feh... Youkai are NOT nice!" said Inuyasha. "We should be looking for the shikon shards, not being lazy, sitting here and resting. You weak humans always have to rest!"

"If you think about this logically, we _have_ been traveling and working very hard… we need rest. Our bodies are not as _tough_ as demon bodies. Just look at these poor girls! Sango clearly needs some rest and positive attention." Said Miroku innocently, as he reached around and groped Sango's butt. Sango yelped and him in the face in response.

"That pervert is right Inuyasha, just enjoy the food and lighten up. You complain too much." said Sango as she took out her giant boomerang and started on the much needed task of cleaning it up.

"Feh!" said Inuyasha and fixed them with a glare.

Inuyasha got up and turned to head into the forest with every intention of getting away from this entire good-mood-bright-shit. It was very annoying, and he was still pissed at Kagome and Shippou.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" asked Kagome, getting up also.

"None of your business wench! I'll go where I want and I don't have to explain myself!"

"Just don't be gone long, and don't go too far!" Kagome called after him as she sighed. She understood Inuyasha and knew he had to act all tough to make himself feel better, but his actions wouldn't ever fool her. She knew deep down he cared for them and for her as much as she cared for him.

"Heh, '_don't be gooone looonnngg'_," mocked Inuyasha under his breath, even though there was no need to be quiet. Inuyasha stomped into the forest, jumped into the most comfortable looking tree and decided to take a nap.

……..

Inuyasha woke with a start, something was…wrong. He scanned the area and saw nothing wrong, but his keen inuyouki senses were on guard, as if an enemy was approaching. Inuyasha jumped stealthily from tree to tree only to glide silently right next to Kagome. Kagome had no idea he was right behind her.

"Inuyasha, please tell me next time you are going to do that, you scared me half to death." Said Kagome still turned away from him.

"Wha-" said Inuyasha with his eyes and mouth wide open. "How did you know-"

"I just did," interrupted Kagome. "I can tell when you're near." She simply stated with a smile and a hint of a blush. "Inuyasha, I think I feel shikon shards close by."

"How close?"

"I'm not sure, they are very faint, but their aura is growing… almost as if they were headed this way." Kagome said. Inuyasha felt worried but did not let it show.

"I wanted to alert you guys, I feel like danger is approaching. Where is everyone else?" Inuyasha said as he looked around.

"Oh, they went to hunt for some food to take with us on Kirara, but I said I would stay behind. I wanted to stay just in case you came back from the forest and wondered where everyone went. I didn't want you to worry." Kagome trailed off.

"I think we should go look for…" Inuyasha paused mid-sentence as a deep growl emitted from deep in his throat. Kagome looked at him, alarmed.

"Inuyasha, the shikon shards…I can't feel them anymore. Can you sense them? Something blocked their signal… I can almost _feel_ dark magic." Kagome said in a worried voice as she shivered and moved closer to him. As soon as she stepped closer to Inuyasha a giant cat youkai burst out of the forest, sword raised, and charged straight at Kagome. Inuyasha hardly had time to unsheath Tessiga in time to keep the cat youkai's sword from impaling Kagome.

"Kagome! Your arrows!" yelled Inuyasha. In the same five seconds Kagome had her arrow ready to shoot, forty different youkai swarmed onto the grassy cliff in a semi-circle around them, leaving the edge of the cliff to their backs. The leader was obviously the cat youkai that first appeared. Not all of them had shikon shards, but the ones who did had a considerable amount of power. The leader signaled them to settle down.

"Give us the rest of the Shikon no Tama and I will grant you a fast death." The leader demanded, motioning to his party that he would deal with Inuyasha himself.

"Don't be so cocky bastard, be sure you can defeat someone before you promise them their deaths." Inuyasha said as he gripped Tetsaiga harder, pointing it at the leader. He knew this was going to be a tough fight. He shot an arm protectively in front of Kagome and said, "If you bastards leave now I'll maybe let you live to see another day." The reply he got was a deep, throaty laugh from the leader and a mixture of laughter and snorts from the surrounding youkai.

"You weak hanyou, you WILL die!" with that the cat youkai ran at Inuyasha with swift, elegant motions. The youkai's sword seemed to dance in its lust for blood. It was almost like the sword had a mind of its own. The blade whirled dangerously close to cutting off Inuyasha's head and other body parts several times, and each time Inuyasha evaded the sword swipes. Kagome stood cautiously near the edge of the cliff and worried over Inuyasha while trying to keep the other youkai from getting too close to her with her bow ready, but even her miko powers channeled in her arrows pointed at them wasn't enough as they began to attack her.

"Where are your other friends, weakling?" asked the cat youkai as he swung at Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha dodged, but not fast enough as it cut deeply into his shoulder.

"What friends! We are alone." Inuyasha wondered how he knew of the others, and how long this stupid demon had been watching them. Not only was he having trouble keeping up with the youkai's swings but now he was losing a lot of blood.

"You can't fool us." He laughed. "Naraku said you would be stubborn, but as I said I will kill you and I will take the human bitch and eat her. Heh, on second thought, maybe I'll take her as my pet." Inuyasha was shocked to hear Naraku's name, hearing it made Kagome gasp.

"Naraku! He sent you!" Inuyasha yelled furiously "I will never let you touch Kagome!" His anger pulsed around his like a shield in response to the threat on Kagome's life, which gave him a burst of new energy.

"Oh, did I make you angry hanyou? She's your woman then, is she? That will give me even more pleasure watching Naraku torture her for all the trouble she has caused." The youkai's evil smile enraged Inuyasha even further.

While the cat youkai was fighting Inuyasha, Kagome had her hands full with the youkai that were attacking her. She had been pounding arrow after arrow into each youkai that neared her with such fury that some of the weaker youkai hesitated to attack.

Kagome had already collected three shards from youkai she had killed, but was nearing the end of her arrow supply and there were still many left. From quick glances to Inuyasha she could tell he was struggling. Every time Inuyasha let out his Kaze no Kizu, the cat youkai managed dodged it. Then she noticed Inuyasha's red fire rat coat was soaked in dark blood coming from his shoulder… wait - his blood. _'Oh no! Inuyasha is hurt, I have to try and help him!'_ Her concern completely diverted her attention to Inuyasha for a second as she made these connections.

At the same moment, a youkai noticed her pause and thrust his sharp claws towards her chest.

Kagome noticed sharp claws out of the corner of her eye… too late.

She cried out in pain, wide-eyed, and clutched her chest. She had dropped her bow and fell to her knees. The remaining youkai smiled at her pain and the smell of her spilled blood. The youkai who speared her with his claws took advantage of her moment of pain and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to double over fall to the ground in the fetal position. There was blood everywhere. She could feel the searing pain of broken bones… a few ribs…? Another swift kick to her stomach spent her sprawling on her back nearly unconscious as she lost a lot of blood.

"Inuyasha!" she whispered…_'Help me.'_ Time seemed to slow as she was kicked in the face and realized there was no ground under her. She was dead; floating… she left Inuyasha-the man she loved-without telling him how she really felt….. She forgot the pain of her body as the pain from her broken heart overwhelmed her.

WAIT- no, she wasn't floating… she was FALLING! Over the CLIFF! A scream erupted from her mouth as she fell down, down, down….

A/N: Ok so this is an old story that I decided to review and edit because I'm not that good of a writer, lol. Feel free to review and give me anything you liked about it, or if you have any (positive) criticism for me, thanks!


	2. Going back

A/N: I just wanted to say a big thank you to Tannim Mayonaka, I love people who actually take the time to respond to me! It makes me feel wonderful. And for you out there who don't like to review, just do it anyway!

Disclaimer: Sadly, Inuyasha does not belong to me, but I can dream can't I?

Unearthing Love Again

CHAPTER 2: Going back

Inuyasha just dodged a swing from the cat youkai's sword when he thought he had heard a cry, then his name being called. Inuyasha was busy trying to escape the sword's swings when he heard a scream. His head snapped to the source and he saw who was screaming. To his horror he saw Kagome kicked over the edge of the cliff. How could he have been so disctracted!

"KAGOMEEEE-EEEEE!!!" Inuyasha screamed. Inuyasha swung his tessaiga at three youkai, smoothly decapitating them, and getting them out of his way. The spray of blood missing him as he leapt into the air, desperation overwhelming him. Inuyasha, forgetting his injured shoulder, thought of nothing else but Kagome as he fought fiercely to reach the edge of the cliff. Inuyasha was frantic as the last image of Kagome played over and over in his head. He was so CLOSE to the edge! But a handful of youkai left blocked his way, including the leader.

"Where do you think you are going, hanyou?!" sneered the cat youkai.

"Get the hell out of my way asshole!" Inuyasha bellowed at him, his thoughts only on reaching Kagome. The youkai snickered at his alarmed state, enjoying the pain he knew he was causing Inuyasha.

"I told you that you would lose, might as well give up now. You might have killed a lot of my men but your woman is surely dead by now." Inuyasha glared at him. He would not give up, never.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

While the youkai were distracted, feeling smug at their coming "victory" and laughing at Inuyasha's supposed helplessness, Inuyasha unleashed a massive attack from his tessaiga. The surge of power quickly consumed their bodies, too late to escape, and their horrified faces as soon as the words left Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha could almost feel their horror over being beat by a hanyou, but he quickly pushed the feeling away. When the attack light faded, there was only a single shard of the Shikon no Tama and ash.

Inuyasha dove off the cliff and floated down to where Kagome was on the ground. She was a mess of blood. He thanked the gods that the cliff wasn't as high he had thought and that she hadn't completely fallen in the river she was half submerged in-she was still alive! A small portion of her upper arm was damaged and blood was running from her mouth and nose. Her left eye was starting to swell shut. She had blood coming from her head, probably from hitting her head on the river rocks. Inuyasha came closer and gently touched her. She was cold because half of her body was in the icy river water, washing away her blood.

Gently, he picked her up and carried her over to the grassier part of the river bank. Inuyasha ripped off a piece of his shirt, ran back over to the river and dipped it into the water to help clean off some of the blood. He could tell she had some broken bones and feverishly hoped she could heal completely and still be able to walk.

"This is all my fault, if only I had been paying attention!" Inuyasha angrily looked down away from Kagome with glazed eyes. Inuyasha knew that she had lost too much blood. If he didn't do something soon she would die.

"I can't lose you too, Kagome. Please, I…" Inuyasha hesitated, knowing what he wanted to say. His normal attitude would have been to keep his mouth shut, to keep those words locked away in his head. He didn't know how long Kagome had… so he said the three words that he had buried deep in his heart, for who knows how long, out loud.

"I love you..." Inuyasha whispered the words to an unconscious Kagome as he held her tenderly.

If Kagome had been awake she would have seen the pained look on the hanyou's face. He searched her face as if the answer to helping her would come out of her lips. He took notice of his wound on his shoulder again and he suddenly knew what to do, and how to do it. He took his sword in his hand and cut deep into his palm.

After passing his blood to Kagome he felt a little lightheaded but if Kagome survived it wouldn't matter. He didn't even care if he died, as long as Kagome was all right! He jumped back onto the cliff and searched through Kagome's strewn giant backpack. He found first aid materials, jumped back down to her and caringly bound her injuries as best he could. By the time he finished Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara had returned with horrified looks on their faces.

It only took Inuyasha a few minutes to explain what happened and when he finished, Sango was in tears. She turned to tend to Kagome with pain filled eyes. Miroku was upset with himself for not being there to help them fight. Shippou was wailing but Inuyasha did nothing to stop him. He himself felt like crying but would never show such emotions in front of the others.

After talking about what to do next, they all decided to head to Kaede's hut, she could help Kagome more than they could. Inuyasha stubbornly would not let anyone else touch Kagome, so he carried her in his arms while he ran and the rest of them went flying on Kirara.

At Kaede's hut the old woman tended to Kagome and changed her bandages for fresh ones. Inuyasha refused to leave her side and got at the most an hour or two of sleep per night. His body was different from human bodies and did not need very much rest, especially with his level of worry keeping him fully alert.

Inuyasha's shoulder healed after the first day, leaving him physically healthy but not emotionally-he still blamed himself for Kagome's wounds. To his surprise, almost as a response to his worry, he almost felt his blood healing Kagome faster. What worried him more was her change in smell. Kagome's intoxicating human scent was changing. Inuyasha was worried about what that meant but his mind quickly pushed it out of his head, as long as Kagome was improving, that was all that mattered. As soon as she healed she would be fine… or so he thought.

Kagome's wounds fully healed in three days, but what worried everyone was that she did not wake up when she was fully healed. Kaede was not the only one amazed at the speed of her recovery, and she inquired Inuyasha about her wounds, and about the quickness of her physical improvement. She knew that normally, it would take weeks if not months to heal wounds and bones like hers.

Inuyasha mumbled something about her miko powers, but Kaede did not believe him. She accepted his theory, and didn't press the subject again, but still speculated.

Inuyasha felt incredibly guilty, it was the fourth day and he was afraid she would never wake up. It had been only a few days but it felt like a few years to him. _'This is my entire fault. I can't lose the only girl who has accepted me for a hanyou and really cared about me. She trusts me and I trust her, I can't lose that! If only I had been paying attention. I have to let her know these things and how I…how I love her.'_ Inuyasha drifted uneasily to sleep with images of his love playing through his head and promised from now on that he would always be near her to protect her.

On the fifth day Inuyasha was sitting in his usual spot, right next to Kagome, and was watching the others fall asleep after dinner. It was dark in Kagome's room and he felt drowsy. Starting to fall asleep he closed his eyes. With his eyes closed his other senses kicked in stronger and helped him realize he felt a presence… he felt someone was watching him. He snapped his eyes open to find Kagome awake and looking at him. Inuyasha was startled to find dark golden eyes staring back at him, not the usual bluish gray ones. They were not as light as his honey gold eyes, but they were still shockingly beautifully gold.

"Ka- ka-g o m e?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

Kagome just looked at him. "Who?" she asked confused.

The girl awoke with sweat on her face, she had been having a nightmare, but she didn't quite remember what it was about now. She took in her surroundings, it was very dark… and she didn't know where she was... In fact, she didn't know who SHE was. She was wearing a miko's garments (how did she know what a miko was?), and was sleeping in a small room. Sleeping in a sitting position on the wall very close to her was a stunningly handsome guy with white hair and white ears. She should have been scared, but for some reason, she wasn't. He looked a little worried, but peaceful. His ears looked so soft that she wanted to touch them. He was wearing red haori and matching pants and had a sword at his side. She couldn't help but stare at his serene state. The guy's eyes opened suddenly and looked at her with a mixture of surprise and worry.

"Ka- ka-g o m e?" he asked slowly.

"Who?" the girl asked confused. Was the talking to her? _'Is that my name?'_

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha was afraid of what she was going to say next.

"Who?" She said again, "Am I Kagome?" Her brows bunched together while she tried to process what he was saying to her. She felt a little light headed. "Who are you? What am I doing here?"

'_Oh no.'_ thought Inuyasha. _'She doesn't remember! What happened?'_ The girl noticed Inuyasha's concerned face and started to feel very uneasy. Inuyasha sighed and began to explain her situation. He didn't want to explain too much, he didn't want to overwhelm her. He just told her the basics, where she was, where she was from, and that she had gotten hurt and fallen over a cliff. Inuyasha felt very guilty explaining this because he still felt it was his fault. He explained that her friends were waiting anxiously for her to recover outside the room. He said he had been waiting at her side for her to wake up, and he was afraid that she had lost her memory somehow. After Inuyasha had finished explaining, Kagome just stared at the ground and after a few minutes looked up.

"You know this is really hard to believe, even if you are living proof that we are in Feudal Japan." Just then Kaede walked in the room. Inuyasha noticed it was morning and was surprised that they had been talking all night.

"How is Kagome, Inuyasha?"

"She doesn't remember who she is… or who I am." Inuyasha replied with a trace of sadness in his voice. Kagome looked up at him, noticing the sadness he had tried to hide. Kaede closed her eyes and replied.

"I was afraid this might happen." Kaede nodded her head.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed half getting up. "If you knew this would happen then why didn't you tell me you old hag!" Inuyasha angrily yelled at her. He didn't mean to take his anger out on her, he was angrier at himself, but it was his first reaction.

"Inuyasha calm down. I was just _thinking_ it might have been a possibility. I have seen others with bad head injuries in the past and had similar results. I didn't know why she remained sleeping. I'm afraid I can't help her, she will have to go back to her time because I have no idea what to do when someone has forgotten themselves."

"Feh. I'll take her today." Inuyasha said angrily as he settled down again.

"Good," Kaede replied. Inuyasha got up and picked Kagome up bride-style.

"Wha-" a blush came over Kagome's face. She tried to say something but the words would not come.

"We'll be going now, tell the others we'll be back." With that Inuyasha walked out of the room and out the front doorway with a very red-faced and confused Kagome in his arms.

"May the good spirits protect them." Kaede turned to prepare breakfast and some tea for the others when she smiled. Kaede had not missed Kagome's golden eyes and again she smiled to herself.

A/N: So how was it? Hope it's better than it was before!


	3. Confusing Love

A/N: Ok since I love my reviewers, I'm gonna post my next chapter sooner than I thought I would. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, I LOVE YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me but to Rumiko Takahashi!

Unearthing Love Again

CHAPTER 3: Confusing Love

Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well and headed to her house. Kagome felt very awkward (and still confused, who would have known that a time-traveling-well existed) but didn't have long to think of it because a little boy in a school uniform came bounding up to them.

"Kagome-neechan! You brought Inu-neechan!" Souta was very excited because his sister had brought Inuyasha back with her; he thought Inu-neechan was so cool! Then he finally noticed his sister giving him a strange look. She turned to look at Inuyasha with a questioning look.

"Is Kagome-neecham not feeling well?" Souta asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and sighed.

"He's Souta, your brother." Inuyasha said to Kagome. He rolled his eyes… this is going to be annoying. Instantly he reprimanded himself, it was his fault after all, and he better be patient. She was taking it in all so well, maybe it was the brain damage making her so calm…

"Oh" said Kagome with a smile. "Nice to meet you Souta-kun." Kagome bowed her head slightly at him.

"Nee-chan? Are you ok? Don't bow at me and don't call me kun! What's wrong with you?!" Souta said with a watery eye frown.

"Souta, go tell your mother and grandpa that we are here and Kagome needs human medicine. She doesn't know who she is." Souta looked uneasy as he half turned towards the shrine house.

"She has amnesia!? Why does she have weird eyes?" Inuyasha growled at the boy. He didn't have to be patient with Souta, but he tried to keep himself calm.

"Just go get your mother!" _'What the heck is am-ni-ziuh?' _Souta looked worried but ran off in the direction of their front door. Kagome was worried and a little scared to go into the unfamiliar house but she had no choice because Inuyasha had a tight hold on her.

……….

When they were both inside, Kagome's mother made them tea and inquired as to why Kagome had no memory. Inuyasha was surprised Kagome's mother was taking this so well… being freakishly calm must run in the family… Kagome's grandfather on the other hand was running around outside blessing the home and praying for Kagome's memory to come back.

Inuyasha told her that a youkai attacked them and part of the result was Kagome hitting her head on a rock but that she was not hurt. As Inuyasha lied he automatically averted their questioning gaze and instead looked at the ground as he talked, especially since Kagome looking at him accusingly. But she thought she understood why he was lying so she kept quiet.

Kagome's mother had also noticed the change in her daughter. He had different colored eyes and she could almost swear she looked-stronger? At this, Inuyasha hesitated. His mouth opened but no words came out, only a sigh. How many times had he sighed today? Kagome was confused and began thinking. _'Now that she mentions it, my nails are a bit longer and sharper than theirs are.' _ When Kagome was thinking this she looked into the glass coffee table that she was sitting by and noticed that she had golden eyes…just like Inuyasha's! She gasped and covered her face. _'That's why Souta said I had weird eyes!' _They all turned to see Kagome's reaction and her hand-covered face. Inuyasha winced as he realizes that she had not noticed the changes and he had not mentioned them to her yet. He didn't understand why, but he felt a little sad that she would react negatively to the changes. Inuyasha interrupted their thoughts Kagome's mom with an 'I don't know.'

"Kagome, I think it would be best if you went to school. After you went to the doctor of course. And Inuyasha," she turned to look at him "You are welcome to stay our guest as long as you want. But I think it would be wise if she did things that would be normal for her. Normal as in, things she's done for years. I don't know how long it will be until she regains her memory, but if it can be helped I want her here until her memory returns." Inuyasha nodded.

"I have to return to my time and take care of things but I will be back to check on her. Thank you for your hospitality." He said quietly. Kagome's mother was surprised at his polite remark, and if Kagome had her memory she would have been astonished as well. He was normally much rougher when he spoke to others! When Inuyasha looked at Kagome, it was her turn to wince. Why did he have such a sad look on his face? Before she could ask him anything he turned abruptly and hurried out the door.

…….

Kagome changed from the miko robes she had on into her familiar school uniform and heard her mother downstairs calling her friends to escort her to her school. Kagome's mind was not on school but on Inuyasha. He held such sadness in his eyes, what did that mean? Did he think her reaction to her 'changes' was because she despised them? She was just shocked. She honestly didn't know how or what to feel. She needed time to process everything that was happening so quickly around her! What was wrong with that? She wished he hadn'[t left and had stayed here so she could talk to him. She sighed as she left her unfamiliar room downstairs to her unfamiliar mother. When she went downstairs she discovered that her mother had called her 'friends' to walk her to school instead. She was grateful to get away from hr mothers' looks, but not happy that she didn't recognize them at all either. She thought they were familiar, but she just couldn't' grasp it. This was becoming very annoying, very quickly. She rushed out the door with her friends with her mother calling after her to be care with her _new contacts_.

When she was outside, the sun shining brightly lightened her mood. A strange feeling overcame her, almost as if someone were watching her. She ignored it and continued to make conversation with her friends about school, about her _cool contacts_, and about a certain elder classmate that would be thrilled to see her. They had been worried that she had been missing school so much lately, and they were worried about her memory. But they assured her with her doing things that were normal for her that she would be herself again in no time. As her friends said this, she nodded in agreement with them, even though she felt like she was lying to them.

If she had been paying more attention she would have noticed Inuyasha watching her as the four girls went down the shrine steps on their way to school. Inuyasha waited until he could no longer sense her and quietly slipped through the well.

…….

Kagome was in school on Thursday for the fourth day, but she was having problems. Everyone was really nice, especially Hojo-kun. Kagome blushed at the memory of Hojo-kun escorting her to her classes. Hojo had been extremely nice with her and about her eyes and memory, while others had not been so understanding. But still her mind kept on lingering to a certain hanyou. She was really bothered that she had not seen him since he had brought her back. His last visit and the sadness on his face were like a heavy weight that had embedded itself into her mind. Kagome thought of that all through school. His sad eyes were constantly into her mind. She still could not figure out his sad eyes? The only answer she could figure was obvious, her memory, but it seemed something more than that. Kagome sighed, she was getting nowhere with this. Kagome heard the end of school bell ring and headed to the door to go home.

"Higurashi? Are you alright?" Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when Hojo-kun came running up to her and motioned for her to stay and talk to him.

"Oh, I'm fine, just trying to remember." Kagome lied. _'Why am I thinking things like this! I need to be doing normal things and concentrating on remembering. I especially should be enjoying Hojo-kun's company, he looks so worried about me, and he's been so nice.'_ And that's what Kagome did; she enjoyed Hojo's company all the way to her home.

……………

"So you are saying that Kagome-chan may not remember for a long time, or even at all? She didn't remember the littlest thing before you left?" asked Sango.

"No. And I don't know for sure, that's just what her mother told me." The hurt look on Inuyasha's face was obvious. "I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha got up to leave but before he could move Miroku grabbed his wrist.

"Maybe you should go back and do something to help Kagome-sama remember. Maybe you should bring her back here. If you don't help her she may never come back." Miroku said with a serious face. Inuyasha grimiced.

"I can't get her to remember, the only thing I can do is be out of her way so she can remember. I'll only be a nuisance as you all have pointed out at one time or another. And maybe her not coming back will be better for her! Maybe she can have a normal li-" Inuyasha cut off, his face was unreadable.

"Maybe I should go then," Miroku smiled, "I might get her to remember with my smooth charm." Miroku tried to tease Inuyasha in a beter mood. In a matter of seconds Inuyasha had a fist full of the houshi's robes and had raised Miroku inches off the ground. He murderously glared at Miroku, growling a very deep and low growl. Miroku didn't want to admit that he was a little frightened. Just as quickly as Inuyasha picked him up, he dropped him and hurried out of Kaede's hut.

"What did I say?" Miroku said confused, rubbing his butt he had landed on. THUMP! As soon as he finished that sentence Sango brought her giant boomerang down of his head.

"Baka, can't you see Inuyasha is worried about Kagome-chan. Teasing in your perverted ways does not help. Inuyasha loves Kagome-chan." Sango said half angry, half sad.

"What? How do you know?" asked Miroku while massaging the big lump on his head. Sango sighed. Miroku knew Inuyasha cared deeply for them all, but found it a little hard to believe he could actually love after his past.

"You are so dense."

……………

Inuyasha was furious. He had no right to be so angry about the lecherous houshi's comments. He had no claim on Kagome so he shouldn't be acting this way. _'She probably loves some boy back in her time, someone who can give her a real life. Not some useless half-breed monster.'_ But there was also the matter with Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha sighed. "What should I do?"

It had been two weeks since Inuyasha had brought Kagome back and she had regained bits and pieces of her memory, but most definitely not all of it. What she didn't know was that Inuyasha's blood was really helping with the process. Kagome had been having a wonderful time with her friends and especially with Hojo. Whenever she thought of Hojo she felt wonderful. But something also felt wrong when she thought of him. Whenever that bad feeling came she just ignored it. She was going on a date this evening with Hojo and her bad feeling was coming extra strong. _'Why should I be feeling so bad about a date? Shouldn't I be happy?'_ Kagome tried but could not shake the wrong feeling of it.

……………..

Inuyasha climbed out of the well, making sure no one saw him. He stealthily made his way to the house and sat nearby Kagome's window in a tree sensing she was coming home soon. But why was she coming home so late? Was she at one of those movie building things? She came into view and Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. She looked so beautiful and stunning. All dressed up in a summer dress, as if for a special occasion. Kagome had a midnight blue kimono shimmering with glitter on it. She had her hair pulled up in an elegant bun with locks of hair falling in front of her ears. Her kimono shimmered in the moonlight as if the very gods themselves had made it. He didn't know if he imagined it or not, but he thought he saw her sniff the air… how strange… His thought was cut off by the appearance of a boy. Inuyasha was not happy that she wasn't alone.

She looked happy to be with the stupid boy beside her. That made his blood boil. _'Isn't that the stupid Hojo kid?'_ Inuyasha was pulled out of his jealous thoughts when he saw the pair stop at the bottom of Kagome's steps and the boy bowed and kissed her hand. Inuyasha stopped himself just before he jumped down and strangled the boy. Inuyasha waited patiently until that idiot of a boy left and he saw Kagome go up to her room and turn on the light. Inuyasha leapt onto the window ledge and came into the room.

…………

Kagome had been having a wonderful night. First at dinner then at the movie, it all had been great. Hojo was walking back with her when she felt that weird feeling that someone was watching her again. Lately her sense of smell had been strangely stronger, along with her other senses, so she did what her instincts told her to do, she sniffed at the air. She thought she had caught the faintest scent of… _Inuyasha?..._ Hojo then took her hand in his fully distracting her. She blushed.

"Kagome I just wanted to say I had a great night with you and…well I'm not too great with words but I hope we can do this again soon. Have a good night Kagome." With that he bent and looked like he was going to kiss her, butterflies filling her insides, but then bet further down and kissed her hand. Kagome blushed and waved a small goodbye to the now departing Hojo. When he had left she still felt the strange feeling of someone watching her but quickly dismissed it as she entered her house. She ran upstairs and turned on the light. As she was shutting the door behind her she heard the sliding opening of her window and a soft thud. She whipped around alarmed to find Inuyasha inside her room.

"Inuyasha!" she said happily, she didn't understand why she was so happy to see him. "I'm glad you're here! You haven't been to visit me since you brought me back." Kagome said brightly.

"Where were you just now?" asked Inuyasha curiously.

"Oh, you got here in time to see Hojo-kun huh? Well we went on a date and it was the most wonderful date..." Kagome stopped when Inuyasha winced and his face became unreadable.

"Oh…" Inuyasha said. Kagome was reminded of Inuyasha's sad eyes when he left, even though his face was unreadable, his tone was unmistakably sad. "Do you love him?" asked Inuyasha with his tone now matching his face.

"Um…I don't know…" Kagome paused for a little thinking "…maybe? He has helped me so much and has tried a lot to regain my memory…" Kagome stopped because of the heart-wrenching look Inuyasha was giving her. Inuyasha quickly looked to the ground, hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"I, um…I have to go. I just came quickly to check on you. You seem to be fine so I'll go now." Inuyasha quickly said this and turned to leave.

"Wait…" Kagome said with her hand outstretched. She said it too late as Inuyasha jumped out of the window. If Kagome had not been watching, she would have missed seeing a tear slide down Inuyasha's cheek. But she did see it and she suddenly felt awful, like a knife had been twisted into her heart. "Inuyasha…" she whispered.

A/N: So what do you think? Longer but more interesting. The plot thickens!


	4. Returning Memories

A/N: Ok, this story is almost over, I think about two more chapters are left. Hey, I told you it was a short story. I just wanted to say thank you again to those of you who are reviewing, and even to those who are just reading. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh and to give credit where it goes, I got the Bone Eater's Well scene from the Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi website. What a wonderful site!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to? *Sigh* Ok, here goes. Inuyasha does not belong to me but to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Happy?

Unearthing Love Again

CHAPTER 4: Returning Memories

Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped through. He needed to be alone, he didn't want anyone to see his tears, his weak moment. Inuyasha ran to the Goshinboku, the god tree, his tree. Inuyasha thought miserably, _'Just because I don't have a claim on Kagome doesn't mean it doesn't hurt'._ Inuyasha leapt onto a high branch of the god tree. There he brought his knees up to his chest and circled his arms around his knees. He buried his face into his knees and in the safety of the tree; Inuyasha let his painful tears fall freely.

…………………………………

Kagome's thoughts were a mess all day Saturday. Not only did she wake up late but also when she tried to help her mom cook breakfast, she ended up burning the food. Then she tried to wash the dishes but she ended up breaking a dish and deeply cutting herself, not to mention putting the wrong kind of soap in the dishwasher. The kitchen was covered in water and soap bubbles. Kagome was almost in tears from frusdtration, and decided to go clean up her cut beofer cleaning uop this mess. She decided to just wrap it up in a dish towel and clean up the kitchen first. By the time she finished cleaning up the kitchen, her cut was completely healed. _'Huh…? Weird…' _She was definetly freaked out about that; normal people don't heal that quickly… She knew it must be related to her eyes. She decided she would deal with it later.

The frustrated girl sighed and decided the laundry was probably the best thing she could do and that there wasn't much of a possibility it could go wrong. Why did she have to jinx herself? She filled the machine with the liquid soap and turned it on. The machine started to shake violently and jump across the floor. Smoke began to come from all the openings of the shaking mass. Kagome brought her hands over her head and jumped out of the room just in time to hear a small explosion. _'Nothing could go worse today!'_Kagome thought to herself as she checked on the exploded machine. _'At least the clothes got washed?' _ She opened the cover to find some of the clothing articles had been bleached a black-brown-purplish color. Of course she had to have been washing black clothing.

"Ahhh! That's it! I give up!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the laundry room just to see her mother rushing up to her.

"What was that? I heard an explosion! Are you ok?" The caring look her mother gave Kagome almost made her cry. Mrs. Higurashi looked over her daughter's body checking for any injuries. When she was satisfied she had not gotten hurt, she let go of her daughter. Kagome sniffled and held back her tears.

"I don't think I'll be doing any chores today Mama, if it's ok with you?" Kagome hoped her mother could understand even without Kagome having to explain. Kagome herself couldn't quite comprehend why she was so out of it. Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a smile and a quick hug.

"Of course, you go take a nap, and I'll wake you when it's time to eat. I'll make it light so you can still eat on your date tonight." Then with that Mrs. Higurashi hurried into the laundry room to see if she could fix anything in the small, exploded room.

'_Uhhh… date…' _Kagome thought all stressed out. Not even that made her feel better. She walked up to her room and collapsed on her bed. She cried quietly until she felt she could cry no more. She thought of how much her mother loved her and she smiled. Then she thought of Inuyasha and seeing that tear fall down his cheek. That thought sent a sob choking through her entire body. Kagome finally sat up and took a deep breath. At that moment Buyo chose to come strolling through the door. _'I'm such an Idiot! If someone were here they would have heard me cry. Good thing Souta is at a friends and Jii-chan is at the store buying groceries. I hope Mama is outside or something and didn't hear me crying.'_ Kagome got up and closed the door. She went back to sit on her bed and Buyo contently sat in her lap, purring softly. Then a sort of trance overcame Kagome, Buyo had triggered something in the back of her head. She was as still as a statue as the memory came flooding back to her…

_**__**~Flashback~**__**_

Kagome is going to school but stops in front of the Bone Eater's Well Shrine. Souta was standing in the doorway.

"_Huh? Souta." Kagome asked_

"_Nee-chan." Kagome walked up to Souta and looks in the shrine._

"You shouldn't play in the shrine."

"_But Buyo is…" Started Souta. Kagome finished his sentence._

"Inside the concealed well?" Kagome and Souta look into the shrine past the steps, to the well covered with boards.

"_Buyo---." Souta said._

"Why don't you go down?" asked Kagome. Souta crouched and continued to gaze at the well.

"_This place feels kinda creepy..." Souta trailed off._

"Wha--t's frightening you, aren't you a man?" Kagome said shaky but mockingly. They both looked in at the well again because they both heard a scraping noise. Souta looked scared and jumped behind Kagome, who turned to look at him.

"_So-someone's there---." Souta said frightened._

"_That's because of the cat, isn't it?" Kagome said it to reassure herself more then to reassure Souta. Again they heard the scrape noise. Kagome started to walk down the steps. "Damn it…" The scraping noise still continued_. 'The sound…is coming from inside the well…? Couldn't be…' _Kagome felt something rub against her leg and she shrieked. "Kyaaa!" Kagome looked down only to find Buyo purring and rubbing against her leg. She then turned to look at Souta._

"A~~~~That scared me. Don't shout so loudly."

"Hey you…" Kagome was talking to Buyo and ignoring Souta, she bent down to pick up Buyo in her arms. Kagome looked back at Souta. Souta looked surprised. Souta was looking past Kagome at the boards on the well with the sealing charms. The boards were rotating a little.

"_Ne…Nee-cha…" Souta was looking surprised and concerned. Then the well burst open. Out came the torso of a woman with long black hair, vacant eyes with small pupils and two black dots above each eye, and with six arms._ _Two hands wrap around Kagome's neck and two more take her right arm. Kagome is pulled back, and lets go of Buyo as the image of her brother melted away into purple nothingness._

_**__**~End of Flashback~**__**_

Kagome returned from her trance to find she was in her room with Buyo in her lap. Buyo triggered her memory. _'Inuyasha…that was how I was lead to meet Inuyasha…'_ Kagome put Buyo down and collapsed into her bed, exhausted from the memory she just remembered. Kagome fell into a deep, troubled sleep. Her dreams were tatters of memories floating around in her head.

………………..

Kagome awoke to find it evening. She quickly got out of bed and mentally thanked her mom for not waking her. She got dressed just in time to hear knocking on her door. She heard her mother greeting Hojo and she quickly went down the stairs. Her mother left the two of them to talk, respecting their privacy. Again Kagome mentally thanked her mother.

"Ah, Higurashi, ready to go?" asked Hojo.

"Ah, well. Actually Hojo-kun. I really need to do something today, so I can't go out tonight. I'm really sorry." Kagome explained rather quickly.

"Oh…ok. I understand. We'll just do it another time. You aren't sick again are you?" Kagome smiled at his caring.

"No, I just really need to do something." Hojo nodded with understanding. Kagome reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok! I guess I'll see you later! Have a good night." Hojo smiled widely and blushed, waved vigorously and left. He was always so positive. If only Inuyasha was like that more often. Kagome closed the door and walked back up to her room. Then it hit her. She repeated what she had just thought. '_If only Inuyasha was like that more often.'_ Kagome fell on her knees as all of her memories flooded back to her. All of them returned. Memories of her friends, of her adventures, and of her love… Inuyasha! Not Hojo! She realized why Inuyasha had looked so sad and why her heart bothered her so much. She loved Inuyasha, her Inuyasha. And she had hurt him. Whether or not the stubborn hanyou admitted it, she knew he cared for her. _'I have to talk to him now!'_ Kagome ran out her door and through her living room. She ran wildly through her front door to the well. Kagome threw open the shrine doors and practically flew through the well.

…………..

"Jii-chan? What's wrong with Kagome?" Souta asked his grandpa when he saw the strange crazy girl run through the house. She didn't know she had left a watching audience that consisted of her mother, grandfather, and brother when she raced out the house.

"Who knows, who understands women, they are all weird. If you keep a fresh leaf at the foot of your bed, it will save you from their strange unnatural ways." He replied with a closed eye nod of his head. Kagome's mother just gave them both a cold stare. They both shrank and hid behind their food.

A/N: Ah, I love it when guys get scared of women, it's so funny! Thanks for the love people!


	5. A Death

A/N: I'm soo, soo, soo, sorry for not posting for so long. I have had a busy school year with appointments at the hospital and school work. Can you guys ever forgive me? I'm posting the next to last chapter, I have had a lot of problems with my computer and it hasn't let me open my story in Word. So now I'm trying other methods. Well I hope all you find it in your heart to forgive me and review, I love reviews!

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Inuyasha? If I did Oh boy I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing this story. But just to clarify I don't own Inuyasha, the lucky Rumiko Takahashi does. Unearthing Love Again

CHAPTER 5: A Death

Inuyasha's tears finally stopped and he took a deep breath. He brought his head up and noticed he had been crying all night. Luckily no one had seen him. How embarrassing… Sunlight was already consuming the night sky and the stars had long ago faded. Inuyasha sat in that tree thinking about what to do. He didn't know what do!

He had promised Kikyou he would protect her from Naraku and he has so far…but he loved Kagome now. However Kikyou was dead. She should not be roaming the world. Inuyasha remembered how the witch, Urasue, had wanted the power of the Shikon shards and how she thought if she raised Kikyou from the dead, she would get them with Kikyou's help. But Kikyou's soul had already been reborn in Kagome, so the witch stole Kagome's soul. When Kikyou was revived, she killed the witch in the process of trying to kill Inuyasha. Kikyou still bore hatred for Inuyasha betraying her and almost succeeded in killing him. Kagome would never have permitted Inuyasha's death so she called her soul back to her body, taking it from Kikyou. Kikyou managed to keep a small part of her soul then ran from Inuyasha and fell off a cliff. Inuyasha tried to save her by grabbing her hand but Kikyou let his hand go on purpose. Kikyou survived and now controlled Soul-snatching demons that collected dead women's souls in order for Kikyou to remain living.

Inuyasha sighed and jumped from out of the tree. He had been in the same spot all night and many hours into the day. He wanted to stretch out his cramped muscles. When he hopped to the ground and stretched a little, Inuyasha noticed something was wrong. He couldn't quite tell what the problem was though. He extended his youki senses far into his surroundings. He could sense a battle, a battle with…Kikyou! Inuyasha's guilt and care for the dead miko took over as his thoughts turned over to helping her.

Inuyasha ran through the woods filled with anger. He was angry that he had not sensed the battle before. He could tell that it had been proceeding for some time, but he was too busy pitying himself to note his surroundings. Inuyasha was disgusted with himself at that moment; he could not believe he had gotten that emotional. With that angering thought he rushed to the battle with even more speed. When Inuyasha broke through the trees he could see a youkai towering over a crumpled Kikyou on the ground. She looked exhausted. From what Inuyasha heard, the youkai was demanding a Shikon shard from the dead miko on the ground.

"Back away or lose your life." Kikyou said very calmly and coldly, as if she were the one over the youkai and the youkai was the one on the ground. The only response she got was a throaty laugh that the youki produced.

"KIKYOU!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha turned his face to glare at the youkai. "Get away from her you bastard!" Inuyasha stepped forward angrily while unsheathing his tessaiga. Power coursed through his veins. He _had_ to protect Kikyou.

"This is none of your concern Inuyasha, leave this place immediately." Kikyou turned her calm stare at him. Even looking exhausted on the ground she achieved a very dangerous aura around her. "If you interfere, I will kill you." Kikyou simply stated. She started to rise up off the ground as if this dark aura fed her hatred of everything. She was being serious; Inuyasha could not believe she was forbidding him to help. He had promised to protect her and he was going to do that. He was angry and woudlnt' listen to her, he made a promise….

"You could get killed-" Inuyasha then took notice that Kikyou had been slightly beaten up and she had deep cuts along her body. But Kikyou's undead body could not bleed. She was only made of bones and mud. "I have to help you! You will die without my help! Can't you see that?" Inuyasha approached them again, taking a few more steps forward. Kikyou was completely off the ground by then and raised her bow aimed straight at Inuyasha instead of the youkai that wanted to kill her. Kikyou let her purifying arrow fly with deadly intentions. Inuyasha dodged and barely escaped the arrow's path.

"As fun as it is watching this miko kill you, hanyou, I have a busy schedule and I need to kill now! I'm wasting my time here! This has taken far too long already." The youkai explained angrily in a rush of a few seconds, and turned his gaze on Inuyasha and smiled a very sharp, toothy smile. The youkai had green glowing eyes that seemed to penetrate the soul. It sent shivers down Inuyasha's back. His face betrayed no other emotion other than his anger. When Inuyasha looked into the youkai's eyes, a strange feeling came over him like a blast of cold air. Suddenly Inuyasha collapsed to the ground onto his knees. It felt as if his skin was melting away due to invisible flames, and his soul was being cut away from his body by a jagged knife. Still Inuyasha could not break the green glare the youkai was issuing him.

"Bastard…" Inuyasha grunted. "W-wha…are you…doing to me?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Heh. I am stealing your life force of course. And it is very tasty and surprisingly strong. I was having trouble beating this stubborn bitch but with thanks to you and your life energy I can beat her in a matter of seconds. That is, when I'm finished killing you." The youkai smiled evilly and Inuyasha cried out. The pain was dimming his sight. He was losing consciousness. Kikyou just stood by and watched calmly. "I was sent to kill a strange miko and take her shards. I can smell them, they are practically infused in her bones!" The youkai spat at Kikyou. _'Strange miko? He was sent to kill Kagome! I have to warn her. Wait, practically fused with her bones? Does that mean Kikyou still has remaining energy of the Shikon no Tama because of all those years she protected it?'_

"Who…are…you?" Inuyasha let out with much pain evident in his voice. It hurt even to talk.

"It doesn't matter. You are about to die. I am a very important detachment of Naraku. And I will be heavily rewarded for killing this miko and you." The youkai suddenly narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha and the pain doubled._ 'Detachment… no wonder… he's so… strong.'_ Inuyasha thoughts remained on one area, Kagome._'I can't die yet, I haven't told Kagome I…"_ Inuyasha could not mentally finish the sentence as he grunted for air.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha said weakly "I-I forgive you. I know you want to kill me and I know you…" Inuyasha cried out. "…hate me…but, I forgive you…" Inuyasha stopped in pain gasping for air. Inuyasha doubled over in hurt, a tear fell from his eye. He was not only physically in pain but mentally too. He wanted to see his Kagome one last time. _'Kagome, forgive me, my love. I never had the courage to tell you how much you meant to me. I love you…'_ With that last thought Inuyasha rattled his last breath and his body softly thudded to the ground. The youkai stretched out and laughed, tightening his muscles in a show off fashion. The strength he gained from Inuyasha increased his power a great deal. He was a little worried that Naraku may have wanted Inuyasha alive but pitched the idea from his mind.

Kikyou stared at the lifeless body on the ground. Unconsciously she began to shake her head from side to side. _'I'm dreaming, I must be…'_ She hated Inuyasha and she wished for his death more than anything but she still loved him… now he was dead. What the hell was her problem…

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

A/N: Ha ha ha, good cliff huh? Well ok it's not that great but doesn't it leave you with wanting to know more? I know I would!


	6. Release of a Spirit

A/N: Well folks, this is it. I'm finally posting the last chapter. Well I hope all you have enjoyed my story, and even if you didn't, I still love you! I want to thank all of you who reviewed and made my life better. I loved doing this story and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Thanks! 

****************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Me? Own Inuyasha? Yeah, right. Unearthing Love Chapter 6 Release of a Spirit 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kikyou screamed with such anguish and devastation at losing her first and only love. '_If I had tears, they would fall for you…Inuyasha.'_ Kikyou heard the familiar throaty laugh and looked at Naraku's detachment with pure, untainted abhorrence. His green glare meant nothing to her. Suddenly Kikyou rose from her crumpled heap in a swift elegant fashion. Naraku's detachment looked on her with surprise. '_She shouldn't be able to move like that…' _He thought. 

"I hate Naraku, " Kikyou said with a death glare. If looks could kill hers would have killed the youkai with out him even having to return her glare. "And I especially hate you." Kikyou said calmly. She raised her right arm at him. If Kikyou had been screaming maybe she wouldn't have been so frightening. But she wasn't and when her arm raised the youkai staggered back a step. Kikyou's eyes glazed over with a white glaze. Slowly sapphire colored electricity crackled at her fingertips. The electricity danced around her fingers, yearning to be released. A white bluish light filled her normally empty veins. The liquid pulsed through her body and gave her the domination of life she never felt before. The need for vengeance filled her entire body.

"Are you scared?" laughed Kikyou.

"Scared, bah!" he youkai's scoff sounded empty and fearful. "I am scared of no one!" His lie showed through his entire body.

"Really?" Kikyou looked at him with mocked curiosity. Kikyou immediately changed her face from a smirk to a glare, the glare of a woman intent on killing. The youkai staggered back another step, then another. He tried to turn around and run for it, because he knew he stood no chance against Kikyou in this form. But he made the mistake of locking eyes with her. He froze mid-turn. 

"Do you like to see people suffer?" asked Kikyou. "Did you like it when you were trying to kill me!?! Did you know you were really looking for a different miko? One from a different time." She smiled at the panicked look on the youkai's face as she slowly circled him. "Oh yes, you were killing the wrong one. She is my reincarnation and loves this hanyou. What she would do to you for killing him is far worse than I could ever do. Maybe I should leave you to her! Did you like it when you saw Inuyasha in pain?" she hissed. If the youkai could have moved he would have flinched back. Kikyou finally stopped in front of him, giving him full force of her white-eyed glare. Kikyou just looked at him. She raised her face to the sky and thrust her arms out. The sapphire electricity came alive with anger. Kikyou gathered the energy up around her body and it grew. It grew and grew until the sapphire-white light finally engulfed her whole body. The youkai looked terrified. But the electricity didn't stop there. It kept on growing and engulfed every little thing in the clearing, including the youkai. Moments passed then an unbearable scream pierced the air. Silence followed the scream.

When the sapphire light subsided, Kikyou was alone in the clearing with Inuyasha. She was holding a green ball in the palms of her hands. _'This must be Inuyasha's soul. But it cannot return to its original body in its present state. It is a dead soul.'_  Kikyou shed a few white bluish tears on the ball and the ball burst into blue flames. When the flames abated the ball cooled to a warm blue color. Kikyou walked over to Inuyasha and let the ball glide down to Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha then breathed a deep breath, as if he had been under water too long. He looked up confused.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha stared at the being standing above him. She smiled. Not an evil smile, or the smile of death, but the smile of a truly happy woman. The smile Kagome gave him many times.

"Little do you know, but you saved me Inuyasha." A tear rolled down Kikyou's cheek.

"Saved you…? Wait, how can you cry…?" Inuyasha was very confused. She shouldn't have been able to cry, she was dead. "How is it that I'm alive? What happened?" Kikyou just smiled warmly at him. Inuyasha realized he was on the ground and got to his feet.

"I guess the gods felt pity on me and you. They gave me this power." Kikyou brought her hand up and a few strands of electricity ran across her palm. "I killed Naraku's detachment with it and returned your life to you."

"Kikyou…" 

"Please don't say anything. I thank you for your forgiveness. I know that I will finally rest now. I can feel the gods beckoning me. You should go to the one you love now. She is coming here for you." Kikyou brought her pointer and middle finger up to her lips and kissed them. She then took those fingers and brought them to his cheek. He was very startled by this. She was very warm, not cold at all. "Thank you for everything...Inuyasha. Goodbye." With a flash of blinding light she was gone.

Inuyasha stood next to the empty spot where Kikyou had been standing and noticed the spot was no longer empty, there was in fact a flower. A flower with a red stem and red petals going white at the edges. Inuyasha smiled because he knew Kikyou was at peace and he had fulfilled his promise to protect her from Naraku. But now there was another promise he had to fulfill. Inuyasha walked out of the clearing. He ran in the direction of the Bone Eater's well.

"I have to protect her." _ 'I have to protect Kagome. And I need to tell her. I almost didn't get the chance today. I almost lost her.'_ Inuyasha ran into the clearing to find Kagome climbing out of the well.

Kagome jumped into the well and flew through the eerie blue substance that separated Kagome and Inuyasha's times. When she landed on the other side, she quickly climbed out. Her hair billowed out in the wind and her skirt ruffled with the winds. Kagome looked up and noticed someone was coming. She didn't need eyes to know who it was. Kagome smiled at his approaching figure.

"Inuyasha, I-" Kagome started but Inuyasha brought his pointer finger up to cover her lips. 

"Before you say anything let me explain." He sighed and began "I did love Kikyou before but we never laughed together, we never were ourselves, and most of all we never fully trusted each other. With you Kagome, I can be myself and you accept me. You even cried for me. You know more about me then even I do. I need you around me, and I want to protect you. You are my other half. I love you Kagome..." Inuyasha finished rather quickly and removed his finger. He had a scarlet blush over his face and tried to look down. Before he could fully look down Kagome grabbed his chin and made him look into her golden, watery eyes. Kagome looked at him then leaned in and pulled him into a deep kiss. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide in surprise. His surprise quickly faded and he returned her kiss.

This kiss was much more then just a kiss. Kagome had put her heart and her soul in it. The passion of it made Kagome melt into his arms. Kagome slowly brought her arms behind Inuyasha's neck and Inuyasha took his arms and circled Kagome's waist. He put his hand on the small of her back and brought her closer to him. He could hear her heart beating madly. Inuyasha nibbled lightly her bottom lip, begging permission to enter. Kagome swiftly agreed and parted her lips leaving Inuyasha's tongue free to roam the interior of her mouth. Their tongues battled a loving dance. Inuyasha was blissfully happy but he knew they had to break their wonderful kiss. Inuyasha pulled away, his breath coming in quick pants. 

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered huskily. It made shivers run down her entire body. If the couple had been paying attention to their surroundings they would have noticed a few bushes rustling and laughing whispers.

"Inuyasha, I want you to know I love you too. I have been hoping to hear you say that for a long time. All my memories came back to me, and the happiest memories I have are with you. I love you more then anything in this entire world. I know I hurt you when I said I loved Hojo-kun, but I was just confused. He's a great friend but I didn't realize that he was _just_ a friend and I had already found my love. I love you, always and forever." Kagome finished with a smiling blush. 

"Kagome...will you...be my mate?" Inuyasha had whispered the last part so Kagome almost missed it. Kagome's golden eyes shone with the light of hundreds of stars and she seemed to be glowing in an aura of light.

"Of course." She answered quietly stating the obvious. Inuyasha looked up and smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. Just as their lips brushed against each other, a series of applause and laughter erupted from the bushes. The couple looked to the source of the noise to find their companions clapping and cheering. Miroku was clapping and whistling with Shippou on his shoulder. Sango was cheering with Kirara in the crook of her arm. Inuyasha and Kagome turned five times as red and disentangled their arms from each other, leaving only their hands clasped.

"Don't stop there! Ignore us, keep going!" Miroku shouted

"You lecherous monk! Come here so I can beat your head in!" Inuyasha turned to Kagome and squeezed her hand just before he went off to chase Miroku.

"Haha, you'll never catch me!" Miroku ran

"Bastard! Come here coward!"

Sango walked over to her best friend and beamed. Kagome had a rather pink face on. "So you finally told him."

"Um…yeah. How did you know how I felt?"

"Oh please. Do you think I can't pick these simple things up? It was obvious." Sango laughed then sighed. "If only someone else would pick up obvious things…"

"Don't worry. Miroku said he wanted to stay with you didn't he? Give him some time." Sango's only reply was a red faced stare to the ground. "What do you say we try to break this up huh?" asked Kagome with a mischievous gleam in her eye. Sango caught on.

"Hey guys! We're gonna go take a bath in the hot springs! Bye!" Sango shouted with a wave and a smile.

"What, bath, where?" Miroku paused. That gave Inuyasha the chance to catch up to him and bang him on the head. Miroku dropped to the ground with a swirly eye look. 

"Feh. See you later Miroku." Inuyasha smiled and waved to him on the ground. Inuyasha then ran to catch up with Sango and Kagome, wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome smiled and looked up at Inuyasha. 

"Um, Inuyasha I was going to ask you…I was washing dishes when I broke one and cut myself badly. But by the time I went to get bandages it completely healed. Would you happen to know anything about this? And about my eyes too, I remember they were not always golden like yours." With that Inuyasha smiled his small happy smile he only gave her.

"Um…oh yeah, I was going to tell you about that. Remember when we fought those youkai that sent you over the cliff?" Kagome winced in reply; the memory gave her a little bit of pain. "Well to save you from so much loss of blood I kinda…"

"Kinda what?" Kagome stopped staring accusingly at him.

"Well I gave you a lot of my blood so you would survive. You aren't fully human anymore."

"What!" Kagome stared at Inuyasha with an open mouth. Inuyasha shut his eyes and prepared himself for a hit on the head or a sit  but it never came. Instead he was knocked to the ground and had Kagome's lips on his.

"Oh can't you two wait until you are alone?" Miroku said with a smile as he caught up from where he had been knocked out earlier. Inuyasha and Kagome got up from the ground and turned red. Inuyasha glared at the houshi.

"So you aren't mad?" asked Inuyasha as he turned back to Kagome.

"Of course not! Why would I be mad? That's great; it would explain why I have stronger senses, my faster healing, and my eyes. So am I going to live longer too?" 

"Um…I'm no expert but I think you might live as long as me. I gave you a lot of my blood. You are not as demon as I am, but you are way past being human." Inuyasha was smiling and grateful he did not get a 'sit' or a smack on the head. Kagome smiled happily. _'I'm going to live with my love as long as we both live.' _ Kagome sighed happily with thoughts of the future in her head. 

***********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: *Cheers and applause* Well that's it. Sorry it took so long for this story to come out. Having a life sure is a pain in the butt. Well it was a pleasure and I hope you all review because it would make me extremely happy. Have a great day mina-san!

Arigatou and goodbye!!!


	7. A little note

Hey Guys, I wanted to add one more thing. The ending was very quick and didn't come out exactly how I wanted so I might be changing it a little but for now I'm leaving it. Thanks again for your wonderful attention. I love you all!

~Batafurai in the getsuei


End file.
